La rébellion perlée
by prophetia
Summary: La rébellion a sonné pour les créatures magique! Le réveil des Nacrelunes en est la preuve, l'alliance avec Voldemort va tous les sauver! Le monde de la magie va connaître la révolution qu'il attendait, Dumbledore n'a qu'a bien se tenir...
1. Prologue

**Auteur :**** Prophetia**

Discalaimer : Les personnages de HP ne sont pas à moi mais à J. ( hormis quelques persos OC )

Beta : un grand merci à Acrylique pour sa correction et ses conseils =)

Note 1 : J'ai déjà 2 chap' d'écrits pour cette fic, j'essayerai de poster au moins un chapitre par mois, voir plus si mon inspiration et mon temps libre me le permet.

Note 2 : Je réponds à toutes les reviews alors pour les reviews anonymes, laissez-moi votre mail si vous voulez une réponse.

**!Attention cette histoire est un slash !**

**La rébellion perlée**

...

Prologue :

o  
O  
o

C'était un beau jour pour un mois de janvier. Le soleil avait réussi à percer quelques nuages, faisant étinceler la neige blanche et pure du parc. Le manoir se dressait fièrement, loin derrière l'allée déneigée pour les visiteurs, loin derrière les haies, les arbres et les fleurs emprisonnés dans le gel de cette effroyable saison qu'était l'hiver.

Enfermée dans une chambre du premier étage, une femme criait encore et encore sa souffrance. Une souffrance merveilleuse, promesse d'une nouvelle vie à chérir. En ce vingt et un janvier de l'année 1980, Madame Nott mettait au monde son premier né dans la chambre où s'activait un elfe de maison et le médecin de famille.

Quelques pièces plus loin, dans le même appartement, un homme était assis, tenant à la main un verre au liquide ambré qu'il faisait doucement remuer. Il était hypnotisé par le mouvement lent qu'il imprimait au cognac. Son visage était impassible, rien ne semblait le perturber, pas même les cris de sa femme. Il remonta lentement les yeux sur la porte que venait de franchir le médecin, portant une couverture dans ses bras. Monsieur Nott se leva alors et souleva le plaid en regardant attentivement l'enfant puis dit d'une voix neutre :

« A-t-il les gênes ?

- Non, Monsieur le comte. Il n'a aucun symptôme.

- Dans ce cas, tuez-le !

- Mais…

- Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité, faites-le, tuez-le !

-Pardonnez mon impertinence, ce fils est votre héritier. Madame le comtesse est très affaiblie, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ne survive pas. Et si par miracle elle y parvient, elle ne pourra plus enfanter. Cet enfant sera donc votre seul héritier possible.

- Très bien, les deux iront donc dans la demeure secondaire, ma femme et son fils y resteront. Ils ne me sont d'aucune utilité. Je vous laisse deux mois pour que ma femme survive et aille s'installer là-bas.

- Il sera fait selon vos désirs Monseigneur. »

_**Onze ans plus tard, résidence secondaire des Nott, mois d'août **_

« Théo, appela Mélinda Nott. Viens ici, s'il te plait !

- J'arrive Maman ! »

Le petit garçon, qui était né cette magnifique journée de janvier, avait bien changé. Blond comme sa mère dont il faisait la fierté. Deux grands yeux noisette et en amande rendaient son visage angélique. Une peau très pale et un corps assez grands pour son âge le rendaient encore plus beau . La voix de l'enfant s'éleva doucement :

« Qu'y a-t-il maman ?

- Mon chéri, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, une personne très importante. Nous allons de raconter des choses que tu ne devras jamais dire à personne, pas même à ton père. Tu m'as comprise Théo?

- Oui.

- Bien, alors je te présente Léo Maundrell, c'est mon frère.

- Bonjour Monsieur Maundrell!

- Coucou Théodore. Appelle-moi Léo, veux-tu ?

- Hum, acquiesça le gamin, et moi Théo. Vous êtes un vampire ?

- Je te l'avais dit que mon fils était intelligent. Viens mon cœur, assieds-toi sur un fauteuil. Nous allons te raconter une histoire.

- Tu te souviens que ta maman t'avait raconté une histoire sur les vampires. Hé bien, nous existons vraiment! Nous dépendons tous de princes éparpillés partout dans le monde qui eux-mêmes dépendent du gouvernement royal qui se situe en Russie. Les souverains de Russie sont appelés les Premiers car on dit que ce sont les premiers vampires qui existèrent sur Terre. Puis les princes sont appelés Seconds, ce sont les enfants engendrés par les rois. Après, il y a les autres vampires: les nobles - des vampires de sang dit pur et qui peuvent faire naître d'autres vampires purs - et les autres qui sont nés par morsure et ne peuvent pas créer d'enfants dit pur.

- Comme pour les sorciers!

- Oui, tout à fait ! Nous changeons de prince tous les cent ou deux cents ans pour que la génération suivante accède elle aussi au trône. Ou bien évidemment en cas de mort ou autre du prince. Je suis le prince actuel de l'Angleterre, ta maman aurait pu l'être avec moi mais ses gênes vampiriques sont latents et ne se sont jamais activés. Théo, à tes seize ans, tu auras ton héritage magique vampirique, tu seras donc le futur prince qui montera aux pouvoirs de l'Angleterre. Il faut que tu saches, avant que tu ailles à Poudlard, que Dumbledore n'est pas aussi bon qu'on le croit, tout comme Voldemort. Le seul problème, c'est que seul Voldemort est récupérable.

- Mais…Voldemort est mort grâce à Harry Potter!

- Non, mon chou, il ne l'est pas. Il est tombé dans la folie à cause de Dumbledore mais ses ambitions étaient admirables pour les créatures magiques comme nous ainsi que pour les sorciers. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour régler ce problème. Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de t'occuper de ceci.

- Je vais devenir un vampire alors, à seize ans? Et qui est-ce?

- Oui, je te présente Gabriel, un ami à moi, il va veiller sur toi et t'apprendre les quelques choses qu'il faudra. N'oublie pas Théo, pas un mot à ton père, ni à qui ce soit! lui rappela le prince avant de disparaître malgré les barrières anti-transplanage. »

_**21 janvier 1997**_

« Chut Théo, murmura doucement Gabriel. Ca va aller, tout vas bien!

- Ca fait mal Gab', très mal! gémit le jeune homme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Dans une dizaine de minutes, les plus gros changements apportés par ton héritage magique seront là et la douleur disparaîtra, répondit le vampire en caressant le dos de Théo par de lents mouvements apaisants. »

Le fait est que Gabriel eut raison. Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, Théo reposait enfin tranquillement dans son lit à baldaquin de Serpentard. Il n'y avait par contre pas eu de grand changement: Théo avait un peu grandi, des muscles tout en finesse s'étaient développés. Ses cheveux étaient devenus plus disciplinés mais le plus impressionnant restait ses yeux qui avaient viré au violet foncé sous la soif du sang.

« Tiens, c'est un ersatz, lui expliqua l'autre vampire. Alors est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose?

- Non, rien. nia le blond. Il ne doit pas encore avoir seize ans.

- Hum…Bon, tant pis! Tu le trouveras bien… Rendors-toi maintenant, je vais m'en aller. Je reviendrai dans la semaine. Bonne nuit Théo.

- 'Nuit ! »

_**Vacance d'été, 1997**_

Théo n'avait quitté Poudlard que depuis trois semaines et déjà son père l'emmenait voir une personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas du tout rencontrer. Voldemort avait décidé de recruter tous les adolescents de seize ans de ses mangemorts actuels. Théo lança un regard à tous ses amis serpentards: Drago, Pansy et Blaise se tenaient fièrement tandis que Vincent et Gregory étaient blêmes. Il reporta son regard sur son futur maître. Il savait d'avance que personne ici ne voulait servir un homme comme lui, du moins pour le moment. Il était plus que temps que la rébellion commence, pensa Théo lorsque la marque au fer rouge effleura sa peau. Mais avant tout, il allait devoir informer certaines personnes, mettre les pions en place et surtout trouver sa force.

Voldemort, assis sur son trône, regardait les six jeunes qu'il avait en face de lui. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage de serpent lorsqu'enfin le denier fut marqué. Aucun doute, Voldemort jubilait. D'un claquement de doigts, les pères des six emmenèrent Pansy, Gregory et Vincent, et tous disparurent de la salle. D'un regard, les jeunes se concertèrent avant de le reporter sur le mage noir qui prit enfin la parole d'une voix froide :

« Vous voici donc dans le monde des grands…pourtant il y a une sorte de passage avant de devenir un vrai mangemort. Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle ont déjà été testés et l'ont passé avec succès. Venez avec moi »

Ils passèrent par une petite porte de la salle pour aller dans un petit salon meublé aux couleurs crème et chocolat. Le lord s'installa sur un fauteuil, se servit un verre sur la petite disserte à ses côtés puis invita d'un signe de la main les autres à s'installer sur le canapé crème.

« Je me suis dit que maintenant que vous êtes des adultes vous pourriez faire certaines choses, n'est-ce pas ? Vos pères ont fait la même chose, en serez-vous capables ? J'ai appris, continua Voldemort avec un grand sourire, Théodore et Drago, que vous êtes gay, ne serait-ce pas intéressant de devenir de vrais hommes, de savoir ce que c'est que le _sexe_. »

Son discours terminé, un elfe de maison apparut, enleva d'un claquement de doigts le drap noir qui recouvrait un assez grand meuble. Du moins, c'est ce qu'avaient supposé les garçons en entrant dans la pièce. A leur stupéfaction, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait…

o  
O  
o

_A suivre..._

Alors que pensez-vous de ce début ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :**** Prophetia**

Discalaimer : Les personnages de HP ne sont pas à moi mais à J. ( hormis quelques persos OC )

Beta : un grand merci à Acrylique pour sa correction et ses conseils =)

Note : Je réponds à toutes les reviews alors pour les reviews anonymes, laissez-moi votre mail si vous voulez une réponse.

**!Attention cette histoire est un slash !**

**La rébellion perlée**

...

Chapitre 1 :

o  
O  
o

Sous leurs yeux était apparue une cage, emprisonnant à l'intérieur deux adolescents. Le plus grand, qui devait avoir au moins dix-huit ans, était blond avec quelques mèches brunes, ses yeux bruns étaient légèrement vitreux, son pantalon était sale et déchiré de partout. Ses bras étaient zébrés de coupures plus ou moins profondes et tenaient le plus petit que lui serré contre son torse. Celui-ci, d'après la taille, avait leur âge. Sa tête dodelinait sur l'épaule de son ami, ne laissant voir qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns hirsutes et une mèche rousse tombant devant ses yeux. Tout comme l'autre, le petit short blanc en jean était taché de sang. Les deux devaient être blessés un peu partout, les Mangemorts ne les avaient pas épargnés.

Voyant que l'inspection de ses nouveaux Mangemorts avait pris fin, Voldemort reprit:

« Ils sont tous les deux gays, nous les avons surpris en train de fricoter ensemble dans une ruelle d'une petite ville moldue. Ils sont tout à vous et seront plus que consentants. Ils sont drogués. Théodore, Drago?

-Nous vous remercions, maître, pour ce magnifique cadeau. déclara Théo en s'inclinant devant le fauteuil. »

Suite à cela, les deux jeunes allèrent chercher les prisonniers, gardant un visage froid et impassible. Remplissant leurs rôles, ils les jetèrent sans aucune douceur sur le tapis blanc qui se tacha immédiatement de rouge. Ils s'abaissèrent sur le misérable spectacle que leur offraient ses deux inconnus. Le blond, malgré ses faibles forces, se jeta sur Théo qui tentait alors de déboutonner le short du petit brun et hurla:

« Ne lui faites rien, je… prenez-moi à sa place, je le ferais ! S'il vous plait, ne faites rien, pas à lui, pas à… mais il fut coupé par la baffe que Drago lui envoya, le sonnant à moitié. »

Aucune compassion ne transperça à travers leurs gestes, les deux Mangemorts accomplirent leur besogne avec force et douleur pour leurs deux prisonniers. Les cris et les gémissements de douleur, de terreur et de plaisir résonnèrent dans le salon sous le regard appréciateur et cruel du Lord.

Leur sale mission accomplie, Voldemort demanda à Blaise de les torturer encore puisque celui-ci n'avait jusqu'à maintenant rien fait. Le seigneur noir jubilait, il n'y avait aucun doute, son regard restait fixé sur les malheureux. Apparemment à contre cœur, en vu de la grimace immonde plaquée sur le visage, celui-ci décida d'arrêter:

« Cela suffit ! Je me sens d'humeur magnanime, vous pouvez disposer et…emportez ces choses dans le monde moldu, elles salissent mon tapis ! »

D'un regard, le trio se concerta, s'inclina, fit léviter les deux corps et transplana dès que les barrières le leur permirent.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les trois autres jeunes étaient retournés dans l'appartement loué par Narcissa dans le centre de Londres et qui leur servait de repère. Pansy tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

« Vous pensez qu'ils vont revenir bientôt? Que leur a fait le Lord ?

- Pansy, tout va bien aller, la rassura Vincent. Quoi que ce soit, ils sont tous les trois forts !

- Ca ne devait pas être la même chose que nous, ils n'ont pas dû tuer, murmura Gregory.

- Ne me parle pas de ça, hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais en parler, compris ? Je vais prendre quelques potions, je reviens tout de suite! »

Elle ne put pourtant aller bien loin. En effet, le groupe venait de revenir. Blaise avait pratiquement encastré la porte dans le mur, créant une légère panique chez les trois autres qui attendaient. Théo et Drago arrivèrent en portant deux personnes évanouies dans leurs bras, ils les allongèrent dans la chambre d'amis. Pansy se précipita vers les deux jeunes hommes blessés, ayant des connaissances en médicomagie, matière qui la passionnait.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le Lord a obligé Dray et Théo à les violer devant lui, puis m'a ordonné de les torturer, résuma Blaise qui était le plus calme. Pans', on devrait faire quelque chose pour eux deux, il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

- Donne un ersatz à Théo puis une potion de sommeil à tous les deux. Ils sont en état de choc, quelque chose se passe avec leurs créatures. Nous verrons bien à leur réveil… »

Blaise emmena donc le brun et le blond dans leur propre chambre puis s'installa sur une chaise, prit un livre sur les créatures magiques – il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses deux amis – puis les veilla.

Dans la chambre des deux blessés, une agitation commençait à régner. Pansy, après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage sur les deux victimes, constata alors les dégâts. Le blond avait l'air d'aller assez bien, quelques plaies furent soignées grâce à un onguent et les bleus s'effacèrent doucement grâce à un baume. Une potion antidouleur mélangée à une petite dose de sommeil et le jeune homme serait sur pied.

Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le petit brun. Elle avait soigné tout ce qu'elle avait pu extérieurement mais…quelque chose clochait ! Il était brûlant de fièvre, agité de spasmes et surtout plein de fractures ! La brune avait guéri les plus grosses à l'aide de sorts et de potions mais certaines, les plus bénignes, devraient rester immobilisées à l'aide d'attelles. Elle ne pouvait faire plus, il risquait une surdose de potion. Elle lui administra une potion calmante et antidouleur, sa magie créant un vent qui balayait faiblement la pièce.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent pour les soins du brun et finalement, elle changea les vêtements des deux malades en pyjama grâce à un sort . Elle renvoya Vincent et Greg se reposer puis s'installa dans un fauteuil où elle s'endormit.

Maxime venait de se réveiller dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, la lumière perçait à travers les rideaux gris de la pièce. Il se releva tant bien que mal, une légère douleur dans le bas des reins et observa la fille assise dans le fauteuil noir. Il se retourna pourtant bien vite vers le soupir de mécontentement que poussa la personne endormie à côté de lui, perturbée pas son mouvement. A sa vue, Maxime ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son petit frère était là, il était faible mais il irait très vite mieux. Un soupir s'échappa pourtant des lèvres fines du garçon, ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux…c'était horrible. Un faible tempus lui révéla le jour et l'heure actuels. Ils devaient partir et vite. Mais…lui, il ne pouvait pas, il était trop faible pour faire un transplanage et même à pied, cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien! Le blond se leva tant bien que mal et partit en exploration de l'appartement. Tout était calme à cette heure-ci, après tout il n'était que huit heures.

Il observa les quelques portes surmontées d'un prénom dans le couloir et atterrit dans le salon. Prenant un **magazine** qui traînait sur la table basse, Maxime se concentra, une faible lueur bleue entourant alors la **revue**.

« Que fais-tu ? intervint la voix de son agresseur blond, le faisant sursauter.

- Rien qui ne te regarde, répondit il en fourrant la revue dans la poche de son pyjama.

- Tu mens ! Tu devrais aller te recoucher, si Pansy découvre que tu t'es levé, elle va te tuer.

- Je vais on ne peut mieux, merci !

- A ta guise, lui répliqua t-il d'un ton acide l'autre en frottant la bague qu'il portait à l'index. »

Maxime fronça les sourcils, que lui voulait-il donc ? Il sursauta de nouveau lorsque toutes les portes du couloir s'ouvrirent en même temps et d'où sortirent cinq autres personnes.

« Dray, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Vincent.

- Notre invité compte s'échapper.

- Il en est hors de question ! Ton ami et toi n'êtes pas rétablis ! cria Pansy. »

Surgissant, le blessé que défendait la jeune femme vint se placer au milieu, boitant légèrement et trébuchant sur le tapis, il fut rattrapé par deux bras musclés.

« Merci Théodore, mais je peux marcher seul.

- Mais…

-Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, lâche-moi s'il te plait ? quémanda gentiment le brun.

-Vous nous connaissez ?

-Bien sûr Blaise! Max, j'ai besoin d'énergie, s'il te plait ?

- Pas de problème, Lucas, tu aurais dû venir avant et tu n'as pas besoin de demander, répliqua doucement Maxime en s'avançant et en prenant le plus petit entre ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, grimaça le brun.

- Hey ! Ca va aller, t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant, mon bisou ! réclama-t-il en souriant. »

Comme Maxime le demanda, ils échangèrent tous les deux un baiser. Tendrement, les mains de Lucas s'enroulèrent autour du cou du blond avant de s'approcher de la boucle d'oreille bleue de ce dernier. Un éclat vert traversa l'anneau puis la boucle reprit sa teinte originale. Un léger frisson parcourut Lucas en sentant le lien se soumettre à leurs désirs. Le blond rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna alors du plus petit.

Un silence déroutant s'installa, les spectateurs de cette scène inattendue étaient…sidérés. Le plus petit - Lucas, s'ils avaient bien suivi - se pencha de nouveau vers Maxime et lui chuchota des paroles, comme un secret qu'ils devaient garder pour eux deux.

« Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! acquiesça Lucas en se retournant vers les autres. Nous vous remercions de nous avoir soignés mais nous devons partir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, s'écrièrent Draco et Théo en même temps.

- Vous êtes étranges depuis hier, vous deux. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna Blaise. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard mais furent interrompus par Lucas.

« Leur créature est déchainée à cause de nous. Nous perturbons leur sens. Elles nous prennent pour des compagnons potentiels.

- Pardon ? Je comprends mieux vos comportements d'hier.

- Nous ne pouvons pas devenir vos compagnons, plusieurs choses peuvent interférer. Il y a plusieurs petits détails que nous devons régler…c'est trop dangereux !

- Lucas, on doit y aller, vite !

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Il est malade ? s'inquiéta Théo.

- Non, je vais bien mais nous sommes pressés, sourit le brun.

- Faisons le lien, supplia Théo et Drago acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, s'exclama Maxime, exaspéré.

- Vous ne sortirez pas, _collaporta_.

- Drago, grogna le blond. Si nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, vous nous retrouverez, c'est promis ! Je suis désolé, termina Maxime en lançant un regard aux deux autres créatures. »

Prenant Lucas par le bras, il tira le périodique pris plus tôt. Voyant les deux autres s'approcher, ils disparurent au moment même où ils allaient les attraper…le portoloin s'était activé.

La chaleur était écrasante cet été et Little Whinging avait perdu sa prestance. La plupart des habitants trainait encore au lit pour essayer de garder la fraicheur que leur avait apportée la nuit.

Au 4 Privet Drive, seules deux personnes étaient restées : Madame Dursley et son neveu. Son mari et son fils étaient partis aider sa belle-sœur dans les réparations de son chenil. En dix-sept ans, c'était la première fois que la maison était aussi calme. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations sans s'occuper de l'autre.

Le trente et un juillet annonçait pour Harry un an de plus et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, son guide, son ami était à ses côté, lui souriant.

« L'héritage des Nacrelunes s'est éveillé 'Ry. Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien, plutôt bien. Alors où est-elle ?

- A ton poignet droit. Je trouve que ça te va bien, ça te donne un certain style. sourit le blond. »

En effet, le poignet était serti d'une bande de cuir de dix centimètres de large où trônait au milieu une perle couleur menthe. Harry releva la tête vers son vis-à-vis pour demander :

« As-tu des nouvelles ?

- Pas beaucoup, toujours la même chose… Mais il y a du mouvement. Je ne sais pas grand-chose mais les troupes de Mangemorts préparent quelque chose ! Dumbledore, lui, observe beaucoup, il attend quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. La plus grande vague de changement a été chez les jeunes recrues de Voldemort. Des rumeurs soufflent et font changer le vent de sens. Ca commence… Les créatures ont ressenti l'éveil et certaines, les plus vieilles, repensent à la prophétie.

- Très bien, les temps changent, les positions aussi. Il est temps d'en pendre les conséquences !

o  
O  
o

_A suivre..._

Un grand merci à mes premiers reviewers : Ano Nym/Ata-chan, Lily Halloween, nepheria4 et à tous ceux qui ont rajoutés mon histoire en alert, ça ma fait très plaisir !

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Qui sont donc Lucas et Maxime ? Quel est donc cette mystérieuse perle et le rapport avec les Nacrelunes ?


	3. Chapter 2

Auteur : Prophetia

Discalaimer : Les personnages de HP ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling ( hormis quelques persos OC )

Bêta : j'ai trouvé une bêta pour corriger cette fiction, un grand merci à acrylique pour sa correction et ses conseils. J'ai reposté les chapitres 1 et 2 corrigés...

* * *

Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette énorme retard mais j'ai des problèmes de santés qui ne vont pas en s'arrangeant...Je vais de salle d'examen en salle d'examen et je rentre à l'hopital dans peu de temps donc je ne sais pas quand je reposterais...

* * *

**! Attention cette histoire est un slash !**

* * *

**La rébellion perlée**

…

Chapitre 2 :

o

O

o

« Théo, comment ça va ?

- Je suppose que je suis dans le même état que toi Dray. J'avais vraiment envie de m'unir à lui mais maintenant que j'y repense, je me demande si c'était sa créature qui m'y poussait comme il l' a déclarait.

- Non. Je l'ai vraiment ressenti comme étant mon compagnon: la protection, le petit pincement au cœur et une sorte de trahison lorsqu'il est parti. Je suis sûr que c'était nos âmes sœurs ! J'ai déjà rencontré d'autres créatures; oui, je ressentais quelque chose mais ce n'était pas aussi intense. On les retrouvera Théo, ne t'en fais pas .

- Je l'espère mon ami, je l'espère ! »

* * *

« C'est bientôt la rentrée...Qu'allons-nous faire ? questionna Harry.

- D'abord, nous devons attendre que les Dursleys rentrent de vacances puis demander à Vernon de t'emmener au Chemin de traverse, sinon cela serait trop suspect. On a déjà réussi notre coup en _en t'évitant d'aller chez les Weasley..._

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment cherché à me retenir non plus et puis, je suis mieux avec toi Loucky !

- Je sais 'Ry, je sais, soupira Loucky en s'installant à côté du petit brun. Ton côté Nacrelune ne ressort pas trop, tu le contrôles plutôt bien pour un débutant. Je suis fier de toi, tu sais, parce que tu surmontes toutes les difficultés avec le sourire et la bonne humeur. Tu feras un bon chef de guerre...

- Hum, tu as sans doute raison. C'est ma raison de vivre, de sauver la population. Mais il me manque beaucoup. Mon Nacrelune le pleure, son âme est en deuil et sa colère envers moi est grande.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça passera avec le temps. Le Nacrelune oubliera, vous fusionnerez, les émotions de l'un et l'autre ne seront plus en constant combat. Vous vous comprendrez et ce sera génial! Crois-moi Harry. Tout le monde rêve d'être un Nacrelune ! Et puis, tu vas surement le retrouver à la rentrée, non ?»

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de tourner la tête vers le mur. Il se leva, alla vers celui-ci et barra une petite case du calendrier. Il observa ensuite la lune qui se levait, se retourna vivement, prit la main de son ami et courut en riant dans la cour de la maison. Leur perle brilla ainsi durant toute la soirée.

* * *

Le vieil elfe de la forêt _Madriëwen_ avait convoqué le conseil. Il était plus que temps que les légendes soient mises à jour et que les vérités soient dites.

Autour de la table étaient réunis les grands généraux, les conseillers, le roi, son fils et le vieux sage des elfes. Le roi décida alors de prendre la parole :

« Elral, être vieux sage ne vous donne pas le droit de réunir le conseil elfique dès que l'envie vous en prend. Au nom de quoi vous le permettez-vous ?

- Des Nacrelunes »

A l'annonce de l'érudit, la tablée éclata d'un rire doux. Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi l'on riait du vieux sage. Cette vieille légende des Nacrelunes effraie les enfants le soir, lorsque l'on racontait le funeste destin de ces ancestrales créatures.

Le silence revenu dans la salle, le vieux sage regarda chacun d'entre eux avant de prendre la parole d'une voix grave et profonde.

«Dans les temps anciens, à l'époque de la fondation, beaucoup de créatures maintenant oubliées ont vécu, les Nacrés en faisaient partie. Jadis, les moldus, les sorciers et les créatures vivaient en harmonie.

- Et alors Elral ? Que veux-tu donc nous faire comprendre ? Pourquoi ces créatures ont-elles disparu alors? Si elles ont existé, bien sûr !

- Les moldus, cracha l'un des hommes.

- Non, les Nacrelunes ne sont pas un grand peuple, on n'en dénombre très peu. Nous connaissons tous le fléau qui toucha les sorciers durant le Moyen-âge : la chasse ! Elle força les sorciers à se cacher, l'harmonie éclata, c'était le début du monde sorcier tel que nous le connaissons.

- Nous connaissons ces faits, ce n'est pas une nouveauté! Ceci est raconté dans les livres d'histoires , où veux-tu en venir, l'interrogea Ariën, s'intéressant à l'histoire.

- Mon Seigneur, l'histoire que nous connaissons a été la même pour beaucoup de peuples magiques, nous en faisons nous même partie. La seule différence a été que nous sommes tous partis du monde magique pour ne pas nous faire découvrir par les moldus; les sorciers connaissaient notre existence. Les Nacrelunes ont été chassés après la guerre du Moyen-âge mais leurs opposants n'étaient pas les moldus...

- Qui étaient-ils ?

- Les sorciers, soupira le vieillard .

- Comment ? Les sorciers connaissent l'équilibre qui régit notre monde! Si la magie donne son don à ses enfants, ce n'est pas pour qu'elle les extermine.

- En effet, mais le monde est cruel. Il suffit de regarder actuellement la situation pour comprendre que certains sorciers se croient supérieurs aux autres êtres humains. C'est un fait qui dure depuis longtemps. C'est tout simplement la peur de l'inconnu ou de la puissance. Quoi qu'il en soit, les Nacrés furent éradiqués... du moins, c'est ce que crurent les sorciers. Pour cela, il faut connaître un peu plus la race des Nacrelunes, donnez-moi une chaise, je vais vous raconter... »

L'un des plus jeunes généraux se leva, attrapa une feuille qui trainait et la transfigura en un confortable fauteuil qu'il installa à côté du roi. Le vieux sage s'assit avec un sourire de remerciement envers le jeune elfe Elbrilith qu'il affectionnait beaucoup, puis soupira avant de reprendre son récit :

« Les Nacrelunes ou les Nacrés sont des créatures, comme je vous l'ai dit, créées au tout début. Ils sont exactement comme des humains, tout dans leur apparence est humain. Il y a peu de choses qui nous permettent d'identifier si nous sommes en face d'un Nacré. Tout d'abord sa magie, d'une grande pureté et d'une grande puissance lorsqu'elle est associée au pouvoir des perles. Les perles, voilà la deuxième identification. Une perle de n'importe quelle couleur située sur un bijou, quelque part sur le Nacrelune. Vous l'aurez compris, l'appellation de Nacrelune vient des sorciers et de leur perle, tout simplement parce que le premier Nacrelune capturé avait une perle de couleur nacré.

Nous savons peu de choses de leur début de Nacrelune... D'après l'écrit d'un des vieux sages, ils seraient, comme pour les sorciers, Nacrelunes depuis leurs naissances. Leurs héritages s'activeraient à seize ans avec l'apparition de la perle . Tous les Nacrelunes sont d'anciens sorciers. La plupart du temps, les jeunes Nacrelunes ne connaissent pas leur héritage car ce n'est pas héréditaire ou alors très rarement. Nous savons que les jeunes sont pris en charge par un autre Nacrelune, un gardien, qui va les guider et qui devient la un ami. Le gardien, lui, connaît tout son héritage, son histoire, sa destinée en quelque sorte. Il veille alors sur son protégé .

- D'où leur vient le suffixe « lune » ?

- J'y viens, ne soyez pas impatients! fit le sage en souriant. Les deux Nacrelunes restent ensuite ensemble. On a découvert qu'a la pleine lune, les Nacrés sortaient prendre les rayons de l'astre lunaire. D'une certaine manière, cela régénère les pouvoirs de la perle. Les deux, en cas de besoin, peuvent aussi échanger un baiser. Ce sont là les seules choses que nous connaissons des Nacrelunes mais ils peuvent encore nous réserver quelques surprises. Comme je le disais il y a peu, les Nacrelunes ne furent pas complètement éradiqués. Ils se cachèrent parmi les populations sans que personne ne remarque quelque chose. Actuellement, on ne connaît ni leur nombre, ni l'endroit où ils se trouvent. »

Un long silence méditatif suivit l'histoire du vieux sage. Le roi reprit pourtant la parole :

« C'est une tragique histoire que vous venez de nous raconter là mais je vous connais, il y a autre chose ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Nous connaissons tous le combat que mènent actuellement les sorciers. Les créatures magiques y sont mêlées. Il a été prédit par le passé qu'un Nacrelune parviendrait à nous sauver, à nous sauver de la folie lorsqu'il serait avec son compagnon. Peu de créatures se souviennent de cette prophétie et encore moins de sorciers...Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'accomplit ! Je l'ai ressenti, notre sauveur est là !

- Les sorciers n'ont-ils déjà pas un sauveur? Il en faudrait un deuxième pour gagner la guerre et ramener la paix ?

- Mon Seigneur, tout est en place, les sages de chaque clan de créatures ont commencé à raconter cette vieille histoire oubliée. Le véritable début de la guerre commence !

- Bien ! Et ce Nacrelune, qui protégera-t-il ? Les sorciers ou les créatures ?

- Nous ne le savons pas. La prophétie a toujours été incomplète. Seuls le gardien et le sauveur pourront la révéler à ceux qu'ils veulent. Il est dit qu'il protègera ses amis, ses valeurs, ses justices en s'alliant à la personne qui sera la bonne pour notre monde.

- Est-ce envers Dumbledore ou Voldemort ? C'est très important !

- Il sauvera le meneur de la folie, c'est tout ce que nous savons.

- La plupart de nos elfes, qu'ils soient blancs ou noirs, ont leur allégeance envers Voldemort. Du moins, dans le temps cela l'était... »

Plusieurs regards se croisèrent avant que tous ne se lèvent sous l'accord du Roi, partent et aillent vaquer à leurs occupation habituelles.

* * *

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous m'avez demandé ?

- Oui Severus, mon ami, du thé ? Demanda Albus en l'invitant d'un signe de main à s'asseoir.

- Non merci. Venez-en au fait, je dois encore rédiger mes cours et préparer des potions pour Poppy.

- Très bien ! Avez-vous du nouveau du côté de Voldemort ?

- Non, nous ne savons pas grand chose en ce moment. Le Seigneur noir prévoit quelque chose, du moins je le pense. On murmure beaucoup dans les rangs des partisans que le temps du changement est arrivé. Par ailleurs, j'ai croisé Greyback, _et_ il a l'air d'être particulièrement heureux.

- Quelque chose se trame en effet...Les créatures de la forêt interdite sont agitées, nous avons dû repousser un clan de Licornes et de Sombrals ! Et chez les moldus, des attaques ?

- Le calme complet, nia le maitre des potions.

- L'ordre est préparé à des attaques mais la plupart sont reparties chez eux...Je vais demander aux Weasley d'emmener Harry sur le chemin de traverse faire ses courses, ils l'emmèneront ensuite chez eux pour les trois jours de vacances qu'il reste .

- Potter n'est pas parti chez les Weasley ? Je croyais qu'il détestait être chez ses tuteurs !

- Apparemment, il se serait fait un ami et le comportement de son oncle se serait amélioré d'après les lettres qu'il envoie toutes les semaines au QG. Avez-vous des nouvelles pour vos serpentards ?

- Non aucune. Draco m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire que tout allait bien mais je ne peux pas lui rendre visite ou je ne peux pas aller le voir. Ils sont tous cachés dans un appartement, seule leur mère sait où ils se trouvent... Ils ont cherché le meilleur moyen de se protéger.

- Hum...Je comprends. Prévenez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous.

- Bien, nous nous reverrons le jour de la rentrée Monsieur le directeur. le saluant brièvement d'un signe de tête, le visiteur partit.

* * *

« Bonsoir Théo ! survint la voix d'un homme dans la chambre de l'interpellé.

- Gabriel, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir et d'apparaître comme bon te semble! Non mais c'est pas possible! On t'a pas appris la politesse ou quoi ! Je vais mourir de peur à cause de toi un de ces quatre !

- Tu exagères un peu.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda sérieusement le plus jeune.

- Nous nous réunissons, je suis venu te chercher.

-Très bien, laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller convenablement.

- Théo...

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis venu aussi parce que je sentais ta détresse. »

Théodore se retourna et le dévisagea gravement avant de disparaître dans le coin du mur, faisant soupirer Gabriel.

Partout en Angleterre des conseils se réunissaient, parlant, racontant une légende pour réagir aussitôt et commencer le temps du changements et du renouveau...

_A suivre …_

* * *

Un grand merci à mes premiers reviewers : Lily Halloween, JTFLAM, Clairehime, acylique, Ata-Chan, BlackCat-sama (superbe reviex, j'adore !) et The Ice Cat et à tous ceux qui ont rajoutés mon histoire en alert, ça ma fait très plaisir !

Alors vos impressions sur les Nacrelunes ? ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Auteur : Prophetia

Discalaimer : Les personnages de HP ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling ( hormis quelques persos OC )

Bêta : un grand merci à acrylique ! Et je tenais aussi à m'excuser auprès d'elle si jamais elle traine sur le site ^^ Sache que je m'excuse pour ne pas t'avoir donner de nouvelle et que je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus être ma bêta ...

Note : Je réponds à toutes les reviews alors pour les reviews anonymes, laissez-moi votre mail si vous voulez une réponse.

* * *

Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de ma bêta et de vous mes lecteurs ! Mais comme je vous l'avait dit sur le précèdent chapitre avec mes problèmes de santés ça n'allait pas fort du tout... Je suis resté longtemps à l'hôpital et une fois sortie de celui ci, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal...Je suis tombée en dépression et je me suis complètement coupée du monde, je peux vous dire que ça a été une sale période noir dans ma vie...Alors j'espère que vous comprendrais que je n'ai pas ''updater'' ...Maintenant je vais mieux, je me suis reprise en main et mes problèmes sont de santés ont été réglés =)

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, excusez moi les fautes...

* * *

**! Attention cette histoire est un slash !**

* * *

**La rébellion perlée**

…

Chapitre 3 :

o

O

o

Vernon Dursleys venait d'emmener le filleul de sa femme sur ce chemin bizarre dont il préférait oublier le nom. Jetant un regard mauvais à celui ci, il cacha sa surprise de le voir si heureux, puis il lui donna l'heure de son retour pour le ramener.

Harry acquiesça et partit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, personnes ne faisaient attention à lui, son apparence était donc bien mise en place. Sentant dans son dos le frôlement de Loucky lui indiquant que ce dernier le suivait.

Il commença c'est rapide course en passant d'abord par Gringotts. Une fois son matériel et ses livres scolaire sous le bras, prit à chaque fois en double, il dériva vers le magasin de madame Guipure . Installé sur un des fauteuils, il attendit qu'une des assistantes de la boutique viennent le voir. La jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il voulait et il lui expliqua en détail ce qu'il désirait tout en lui précisant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'essayage puisque ce n'était pas pour lui. Jetant de fréquent coup d'œil à la porte, s'attendant à en voir entrer quelque chose qui le rendrait nerveux, Harry se calma pourtant au contact de la main de Loucky qui lui frottait gentiment le bras. Ce qu'il redoutait arriva pourtant...Le battant s'ouvrit, faisant teinter la petite clochette et des serpentards entrèrent.

« Aller Théo, je veux savoir ce qu'_ils_ t'ont dit ! Supplia Draco Malefoy.

- Pour la centième fois, tu ne seras pas, fit l'intéressé en détachant chaque syllabes. »

Le silence revint dans la salle tandis que les serpents évaluaient les personnes dans la pièce. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de chacun et plus particulièrement sur celui de Malefoy qui susurra :

« Tiens, tiens ! P 'tit pote Potty n'est pas avec ses larbins, mais que fais tu donc ici alors ?

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde absolument pas...D'ailleurs tu es entrain de faire patienter la mam'zelle, répliqua t-il en désignant la vendeuse.

- Potter, tu es pâle comme la mort,déclara calmement Théodore en faisant se retourner les autres. »

Harry croisa les yeux de ce dernier puis se leva doucement, fit un pas et ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompue par la jeune vendeuse revenue avec sa commande. Ne cherchant pas plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait, il se carapata en vitesse et sortit dans le monde moldu. Dans un coin d'ombre, Loucky réapparu de sous la cape d'invisibilité. La main tremblante, il caressa la joue du plus jeune, l'embrassant très légèrement puis tout deux soupirèrent.

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire une gaffe, ria Loucky.

- Moi aussi Loucky, moi aussi...

- Ne rumines pas comme ça ! Allez viens, j'ai envie de vêtements moldu aussi, fit-il en tirant Harry derrière lui. »

* * *

La rentrée pour Poudlard venait de commencer et parents et élèves se débattaient pour monter dans le train de la voix 9¾. Dans un compartiment fermé par un sort, les rideaux tirés, un couple s'enlaçaient doucement. Le plus jeune, brun avec une mèche rousse murmura à son voisin :

« J'ai peur ! J'ai vraiment peur...que ça ne fonctionne pas !

- Ça ira, on expliquera tout au professeur Dumbledore, les élèves ne comprendraient pas... Puis nous auront du soutiens auprès d'eux, tu verras.

- Mais...et si ils ne nous reconnaissent pas. Si ils nous ont oubliés ! Tu sais j'ai menti, je le veux lui et c'est tout !

- Et ils seront a nous, lui répondit Maxime en embrassant tendrement la tempe de Lucas.

- Oui, ils seront pour nous, ria le brun. De toute manière, qui pourrais résister à un Nacrelune, hein ? Une siii belle créature ! »

* * *

Suite à cela, il partirent tout deux dans un fou rire puis se calmèrent et continuèrent à murmurer doucement des paroles si ce que le futur pouvait leurs réserver.

Beaucoup d'élèves se dispersèrent à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, une jeune femme brune et un garçon roux, attendirent pourtant devant le train une personne.

« Harry ! s'écria la fille en courant et en sautant au cou du brun.

- Hey 'Mione, tu vas le faire mourir. Salut mon gars!

- Salut vous deux, dit le nouveau venu en souriant.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu chez moi pendant les vacances mec ? On aurait fait du quidditch !

- Désolé Ron mais... je me suis fait un ami et je voulais apprendre à le connaître.

- Tu aurais tout de même pu venir avec nous dans le compartiment du train, bougonna le roux.

- J'étais avec lui, c'est un sorcier vous savez !

- Harry, ça aurait pu être un traitre, c'était dangereux, s'écria la brunette.

- Mais non voyons, ria Harry. Ron, 'Mione je vous présente Lucas, Loucky voici mes amis Ron et Hermione.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, répondit le blond en souriant gentiment. »

Ils papotèrent durant le trajet en calèche jusqu'au château, Hermione rougissait souvent lorsque le beau blond la regardait avec un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui. Ron paria sur la maison de ce dernière, un serdaigle expliqua t-il, il avait l'air de connaître de nombreuses choses.

Une fois arrivé, tout le monde s'installa calmement à sa table, beaucoup de personnes chuchotaient en voyant un élève parmi ceux de première années qui allaient être répartit. Une fois c'est dernier dans leurs maisons, Dumbledore toussota pour ramener l'attention sur lui et non sur le nouveau venu.

« Mes chers enfants, comme vous le voyez, un nouvelle élève fera son apparition cette année. Pour diverse raisons, Lucas Aindreis n'a développé des pouvoirs magiques que récemment. Ayant testé son niveau, il sera réparti en septième année. Maintenant, place au choixpeau ! »

En passant à côté du trio d'or, le jeune homme fit un clin d'œil à ces derniers puis s'installa rapidement sur le tabouret.

« _Ooh ! Un Nacrelune, ici, à Poudlard ? Quel fierté d'en revoir parmi les sorciers ! C'est un honneur vraiment!_

- Tu devrais peut être te dépêcher de me répartir, non ?

_- Mais je suis tellement impressionné que j'en perds mon jugement !_

- Vraiment ? Devrais je te faire bruler la pointe de ton chapeau, pour te rafraichir la mémoire.

_- Non, non, ça ne sera pas la peine, grinça l'artefact magique. Tu iras parfaitement bien à _SERPENTARD ! »

La table verte et argent applaudit le nouveau mais fut brisée par un éclat de rire de la table des Griffondor. Ron Weasley aussi rouge qu'une tomate marmonnait qu'il avait sympathisait avec un ennemi, Hermione Granger, ria calmement cachait derrière sa main et Harry Potter s'était effondré hilare sur la table. En relevant la tête, le jeune brun croisa le regard de Lucas puis lui fit un clin d'œil sous les yeux abasourdis des élèves de Serpentard qui ne croyait pas que l'on pouvait être ami avec des griffons si l'on était un serpent.

Lucas s'installa à la seule place de libre puis sourit en voyant que les Sepentards qui l'entouraient le regardaient.

« Lucas Aiendris, content d'être parmi vous !

- Draco Malefoy, se présenta le blond en face de lui. Et voici, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle , Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson.

- Enchanté !

- Tu connais Potter, la questionna tout de suite la jeune femme.

- Oui Pansy ! Nous sommes amis. »

Le silence qui l'accueillit lui fit comprendre que c'était exceptionnel.

Calmement, le repas se termina dans la Grande salle, tout le monde partit dans sa tour. Harry avait tout fait pour faire retarder ses amis de monter. Et en sortant, comme prévu, il croisa le groupe de Serpentard. Harry fixa un instant l'un d'eux, avant de dire :

« Je savais que tu serais un serpent !

- Cela te dérange Potter, rétorqua Théodore.

- Non pas du tout, fit celui ci en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, on se verra quand même ! Après tout, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre, répondit-il de façon énigmatique au brun. »

Il s'avança vers le plus petit, déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche puis murmura quelque chose aux oreilles de ce dernier. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de se retourner puis de demander aux autres si ils pouvaient y'aller.

* * *

Essayant de se connaître davantage, le groupe de jeunes verts et argent resta discutaient dans la salle commune. Pourtant, tous durent finalement aller se coucher. Dans la chambre des garçons de septième année, tout le monde était déjà en pyjama, lorsque Lucas décida de se lever et de clancher(1) la porte.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir, s'écria Blaise. Et le couvre feu ?

- Je ne me ferai pas prendre, ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, je dois rejoindre quelqu'un.

- Et qui donc, fit hargneusement Draco.

- Cela ne te regarde en aucune façon.

- Je...Dis ! Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, je ressens des ondes de créature magique en toi mais en même temps je n'en suis pas certain...Qu'es tu ?

- Qui sais, éluda Lucas en sortant de la pièce. »

Une fois rejoint l'autre, il prit sa main et courut dehors sous les rayons de la lune, après un certain temps, tout deux essoufflés, ils parlèrent de ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Calmement, ils échangèrent un baiser remplit de tendresse, qui leur fit du bien et les calma de l'angoisse ressentit aujourd'hui. Le plus grands, Lucas, prit la main de l'autre, l'aida à se relever. Puis tout deux partirent en direction du bureau directorial pour rencontrer Dumbledore, qui, ils le savaient tout les deux les attendait...

_A suivre..._

(1) clancher : j'explique car une amie que j'ai rencontré sur fanfiction et avec qui je parle en lisant n'a pas du tout compris... Apparemment, ce terme s'emploie que dans ma région ( merci google ^^), donc en Lorraine et un peu au Québec mais il paraît que c'est « oublier » car vieux comme expression. Bref, clancher vient du mot clanche chez nous, tout simplement une poignet de porte que l'on abaisse pour ouvrir cette fameuse porte ^^ J'en reviens pas de devoir expliquer ça pour moi ça paraît normal xD Ca doit être mon patois lorrain ^^ '

* * *

Un grand merci à mes reviewers : Clair Obscure, nepheria, acrylique, briottetet, ManoirMalfoys (j'aime ce pseudo ^^) et Alouette (le hasard fait bien les choses) à tous ceux qui ont rajoutés mon histoire en alert, ça ma fait très plaisir !

Voila pour la rentré scolaire ^^ alors vos impressions ? Personnellement, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire du coup j'ai l'impression que le chapitre est loupé ^^ '


End file.
